Sick
by KohakuHai
Summary: Suddenly, falling ill doesn't seem all that bad. A Ren x Masato fic.


**Author's Rant:** Hey everyone! Guess who? *gets shot*  
Okay, okay I know I should apologize to everyone for deleting all my RenMasa stories and disappearing for almost half a year! Actually, I was totally out of ideas and was facing the toughest writer's block ever! Now that I've finally got over it, I plan to post regularly.

I know you've read this before. I had posted this earlier under my other FFN account, AmberAsh_._ Still, this is the longer and possibly the 'better' version of 'Sick'.

Umm, before you carry on reading, I'd like to tell you that English isn't my first language and that whatever I write is Unbeta-ed.

**WARNING: Shonen ai. Please don't read if your preferences with respect to pairings differ from mine. I don't want a negative feedback just because of this genre**

* * *

**Sick**

"38 degree Celsius."

Masato states, pulling out the thermometer from his roommate's mouth and gripping it between his dainty fingers.

"At least lower than last night."

The roommate in question lets an exasperated sigh. The midterms are just round the corner. After bunking most of the classes and fooling around the entire first semester, Ren's attendance and grades are nothing to be proud of. He knows that he cannot afford to do so any longer and falling ill is the worst thing that can happen to him right now.

"Here." The bluenette replaces the cool patch on Ren's forehead with a new one.

"I'll be taking my leave then. I wouldn't want to get late just because you fell sick." he says, picking up his bag and hastily making his way towards the door.

"Hijirikawa," the blond calls out causing Masato to turn around and look in his direction, "Come soon."

The bluenette stares at him nonchalantly, wondering if the fever is getting to Ren's head. He doesn't voice his thoughts, though. Just grunts an affirmative and moves out of the room, closing the door behind him.

xoxo

Ren hates falling sick. He cannot go out and play with his little kittens in this condition, has to take bitter medicines and eat bland food while having a high fever. But, Ren hates it all the more since he has to depend on his roommate for school notes. The 'stoic bluenette' as he calls him in his head is being too kind to him; giving him medicines on time, cooking congee for him and getting him notes from the S class. He even wonders if Masato has any ulterior motives.

"Impossible." he says, falling back on his bed. The bluenette is too sincere for his own good; quite the opposite of his own personality.

He glances at his bedside clock. Masato would be in the cafeteria, eating melon bread and occasionally joining the others in their endless, often pointless chatter. He stares at the wall, the heat from the fever burning his eyes. The scene blurs as sleep paralysis takes over his body and he feels his eyelids droop slowly. A while later, what he feels is a pair of soft lips on his forehead as he breathes a familiar scent.

He wonders if he had been dreaming; for when he opens his eyes, there isn't anyone in the room. A glance to his side and he notices a steaming pot of congee and a couple of books which he realizes, are school notes. Plus, the sensation on his forehead and the familiar scent, strangely linger.

"Hijirikawa…" he smiles to himself.

Suddenly, falling ill doesn't seem all that bad.

* * *

_Previously posted on December 17, 2011_

**A/N:**Next on the list: _Secret Pleasure_. Please look forward to it.

Reviews? Moi will be happy! *puppy eyes*

* * *

Thank you guys for the reviews so far. I'm not really good at writing but I'm trying my best. Your reviews will help me get better. ^^

_Guest: Yay! I love it! There haven't been many MasaxRen fanfics in a while and I'm glad you put one up! Please continue writing :D_

Thanks. I'm happy you liked it. I have six more RenMasa oneshots coming up. I hope you read them! ^^

_Anon:Drabbles are only 100-words or less. You should change that in your summary. You misuse a lot of verbs, particularly "falling ill." It doesn't sound grammatically correct. It should be "becoming ill" or something more logical along those lines. Bluenette is not an actual word. Use some other words to describe Masato's hair color or him period._

This needs to be scrapped and completely rewritten in order to be halfway decent to read.

Firstly, thanks a lot for taking the time to give a critic. I really appreciate it. ^^

The previous version of 'Sick' had about 159 words and I had used the same summary. Actually, I copied and pasted the same summary and apparently, overlooked the word 'drabble' in haste. ^^;  
Thank you for bringing that to my notice. Oh, and fiction with up to 200 words can also be called a drabble.  
As for the grammatical errors, I'm not perfect at English so they are to be expected...orz I'm trying my best to improve, though. Also, I speak British English which is a LOT different from the American version you speak. So, something which may be "grammatically incorrect" for you could be perfectly alright for me. ^^  
Yes, I'm aware of the fact that 'bluenette'_ wasn't _an actual word. Now, since it is being widely used in fanfiction, it is considered as a word. But thanks for the suggestion anyway. I'll try to use a different word to describe Masato's hair once I'm able to name the actual colour of his hair. XD  
Again, thanks for the suggestion. But I'd rather keep this story as it is. That way, I'll be able mark my improvement and avoid similar mistakes in future. ^^


End file.
